damaged but not broken
by Dying Angel1
Summary: Chase is engaged to the woman who means the world to him but after her mother's death she begins to fall apart and Chase doesn't know what to do. Can House and the rest of the team help him before he, himself begins to fall apart? ChaseOC HouseChase mento
1. The death of a loved one

Dr. Robert Chase couldn't help but fiddle with the pencil in his fingers as he watched the clock tick away. They hadn't had a single case in almost 2 weeks now and it was seriously getting to him. Sure he had clinic hours and the intensive unit to keep him busy, but there was just something about having a case.

Just then a brunette beauty, with stunning green eyes, pronounced cheek bones and a slender frame, who was approaching the conference room, caught his eye. She was clad in a pair of slightly faded jeans that hung to her hips, a pale yellow collared shirt and a pair of white ballet flats. But what sent him rushing out to meet her was the immeasurable pain written across her face.

Chase's sudden exit caught the attention of everyone else in the room. Cameron's eyes left her laptop, Foreman abandoned his crossword and even House turned away from his game boy. But then again… when was House not interested in sticking his nose into other people's business?

"Tell them, there's another way to save her! Tell them!" the hysterical brunette broke out as soon as she caught sight of Chase.

His fingers automatically intertwined with hers as he ran his other hand through her silky locks, desperately trying to calm her down. "Kris, you have to calm down. Tell who? Who's there to save?"

Kris let go of his hand and pulled away from his touch. "My mom can't be dead! There has to be another way to save her!"

"You've got to tell me what happened, Kris."

"The police said the truck driver was drunk, said he had too much to drink and lost control of the truck. He hit my mom full on… and I just stood there… I couldn't move my legs, couldn't pull her away from the truck…" she finally looked up at him, tears filling her soulful green orbs. "It all happened so fast… I went ahead to open up the car and I heard this scream and I turned back just to see the truck smash into her and I couldn't do anything… I couldn't do a single thing…" A tear slid down her pale face as she stared lifelessly ahead. Chase immediately wrapped his arms around her as she fell limp in his arms. "I couldn't do anything… I couldn't save her…"

"Sh… We'll get through this together…"

House and the rest of his team simply watched as their colleague held the broken girl in his arms. They had heard everything and knew how hard it was to deal with the family and friends of diseased patients. However, something else had caught House's eye… the diamond ring on Kris' finger and the simple gold promise ring on his little wombat's finger. So… one of his little ducklings decided to get engaged and not tell him…

Chase gently led Kris to a plastic chair and helped her sit down before kneeling down in front of her. He took his face in her hands, his blue orbs connecting with her lifeless green eyes. "I'm just gonna sign out of work then I'll take you home, okay?" Receiving no reply, he let out a sigh and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head before leaving her, He headed back into the conference room, bracing himself for the interrogation that lay ahead.

"Who's the chick? Wanna introduce me? I'll be sure to comfort her." House greeted him.

"I need to leave early." Chase informed his boss, not rising up to the bait.

"Uh, uh – uh… not so fast, my little wombat. You didn't tell me you were engaged."

"What?" Foreman interjected. Surprise was evident on the faces of the two little ducklings, who were seated.

"Why don't you enlighten us on the situation at hand, Dr. Chase."

Chase couldn't help but shoot House a glare before complying. "Her name's Kristianne Haringfort, we met 3 years ago became close friends and soon enough became involved. I asked her to marry me two months ago and we're to be married in three months. You are all invited we just wanted to give the invitations a month and a half before the marriage itself."

"You're free for now, but only because she's damn fine. Now go run along and play doctor."

* * *

Kris was a mess to put it lightly. Chase had brought her back to his condominium, the one they were to share, and had helped her to the washroom. He left her to freshen up and headed to the kitchen to fix a small snack for her. A few minutes later Kris emerged from the washroom, clad in a pair of shorts and a white razorback. 

"How are you feeling?" he softly asked her as he set down a bowl of freshly peeled fruits. Kris simply shrugged before sitting on the marble island, beside the bowl of fruits. She pulled Chase towards her, her legs on either side of him before kissing him. Chase returned the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her off the island and closer to him, carrying her to the bedroom not breaking their kiss.

It wasn't long till they were both naked on the bed, Kris' fingers entwined in Chase's blonde locks, his lips on hers. "Kris, are you sure about this?" he asked. Kris had always said sex came after marriage and had never gone this far with him… or any other person for that matter.

"I need you, Robert." She whispered in his ear as she pushed her body closer to his, causing him to let out a moan. No... he couldn't and he wouldn't do this to her. He pulled away from her and sat up, the bed cover pooling at his waist.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Kris." he informed her softly. Kris simply curled up into a fetal position and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "I love you..."

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hope you all liked this! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Exhibit A and Exhibit B

House bit back a groan as a sharp pain jolted through his leg. He quickly opened his bottle of Vicodin, popping one into his mouth before leaning back into his chair. There was something vaguely familiar about his little wombat's fiancé. He had seen her somewhere… House got up, leaned on his cane and wobbled to Cuddy's office.

"What do you want now, House?" Cuddy didn't even look up from the papers in front of her as House entered her office and plopped onto a chair. He cleared his throat causing Cuddy to roll her eyes and then look up to face him.

"What do you know about my little wombat's fiancé?"

"Kris' life is none of your business, House. Just because she's going to marry a member of your team, it doesn't mean that she is to be tormented as well."

"Oh come on, Cuddy! Where's the love? She's about to be part of the family!" House smiled sarcastically before continuing. "At least tell me what she does for a living."

Cuddy let out a tired sigh before reluctantly complying. She was willing to do anything to get rid of House right now. "She teaches Psychiatry here."

"Aha! I knew I'd seen her before!" House thumped his cane in childish victory. "So she's a doctor?"

"Yes. She's quite an excellent psychiatrist. Now please leave me alone."

"Who'd think that such a pretty girl would play mind games on my little duckling?" He stood up with the help of his cane. "I shall take it upon myself to interfere and save Chase from the manipulations of his hot fiancé!"

"Don't you dare, House! The last thing they need is you complicating things even more for them." Cuddy warned him with a glare.

House feigned a shudder of fear. "Ooh! Mean old Cuddy's out to get me! I'm so scared!"

* * *

The young Aussie's magnificent blue eyes fluttered open as the events of the past night flooded his senses. He let out a small yawn before sitting up, only to see that Kris' spot on the bed was empty. He could hear the sound of the shower from where he was and thus assumed she was in there.

Chase reluctantly got out of bed, pulling on his tighty - whities and a pair of lose grey sweat pants, not bothering to cover his upper body. Just as he was to head to the kitchen, Kris came out of the shower, clad in a pair of short shorts and a black and grey sports bra.

"How are you feeling?" Chase greeted as he watched her every moment.

She tensed for a moment before plastering a small smile on her face. "I'm alright. I'll probably be a bit late for work today though." She pecked him lightly on the lips before heading to the kitchen.

"You're going to work?" He hurried after his fiancé, puzzled by her attitude.

"Why not? I'm just a bit tired… that's all." For a moment Chase saw the fake cheerfulness on Kris' face fade away.

"Love… you should stay home. Take it easy a bit. I'll even stay home with you and we can watch movies all day long." Chase was worried to say the least as he placed his hands on her hips. Kris let out a small sigh before leaning her head against his chest and resting one hand against his washboard abs. She placed a small chaste kiss on his lips before replying, "Go to work, hun… they need you."

"But you need me more…"

Kris simply kept on walking, heading back to their bedroom. Chase closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands as he leaned on the island. God, he had to eat something before dealing with her. He got a bagel from the refrigerator, heated it and cut it in two before spreading Philadelphia cream cheese on it. It took him a few minutes to demolish it, along with a glass of orange juice before he headed back to the room

He found Kris lying on the yoga mat doing her crunches. "I still don't get why you do that. Your abs are almost half as built as mine." He pouted, trying to make her laugh.

Kris let out a small laugh and stopped, making Chase smile. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him before he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I got to go to work now." She shot him a small smile before heading to the bathroom. He wasn't falling for her act… he knew there was something wrong.

* * *

Kris glanced at the delicate silver bracelet watch on her thin wrist as she hurried towards the elevator. She had thrown on a pair of gray slacks that hung to her figure, a white long sleeved v-neck and a pair of white heels before leaving their condo on her red BMW convertible. Just like Chase, she came from an old family with several Swiss accounts filled with money.

"Kris, right?"

Kris turned to face the person who shared the elevator with her. It was none other then Cameron.

"Um… hi… You work with Robert, right?"

"Yah, I'm Allison Cameron." The two girls shaked hands before theywere joined by none other than Dr. House.

"Ah… what a coincidence. The two women in Chase's life. Exhibit A, his hot fiancé and exhibit B, his horny co – worker." Sarcasm and dry humor dripped from House's words causing Cameron to glare murderously at him. "Oh! Girly Cameron just stared at me… Mommy help me!"

Kris laughed nervously, not really looking at the two other doctors beside her. She held the files in her arm closer to her before turning to face Cameron. "It was nice meeting you, Allison, Dr. House." With that said she stepped out of the elevator which had stopped on the Psych floor.

"God, House! What is wrong with you! She's obviously under a lot of stress and you go play torture my 'inferiors' with her!" Cameron hissed as the elevator doors slammed shut.

"What I want to know is why she's at work when her beloved mother just died yesterday."

"Well you sure are making things easier for her." She quickly walked out of the elevator as it stopped on their floor, obviously pissed off with House.

"Touchy, touchy… God, women can be so sensitive." With a roll of his eyes, House headed towards the conference room only to be greeted by an incredibly pissed of Robert Chase.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks SOOO much to_ **LoganLuver , BongoBaby** _and_ **Allison Chase **_for reviewing! Hope ya'll liked this chapter!_


	3. One furious Australian

**A/N: **_Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys know who you are! Hope ya'll like this chappie!_

* * *

"Thank you, Dr. Haringfort." The middle aged woman wiped away the remaining tears on her face before leaving Kris' office. Once she was gone, the façade slipped away as she buried her face in her hands. However, she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Kris, are you okay?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy sat herself down on one of the plush leather chairs in front of Kris' desk.

"Lisa, you surprised me." Kris' skillfully evaded the question. In truth… she was far from okay. She hadn't slept at all, and had instead stared at the ceiling while Chase slumbered beside her. She had always been an Insomniac but it hadn't been as bad as this… at least in the last 3 years.

"What are you doing here, Kris? You should be at home, resting and planning the funeral."

"My older sister and brother are taking care of it and I have patients here who need me."

"You have to take a break, Kris…" Cuddy's orbs were filled with concern as she watched the young psychiatrist in front of her.

"I'm a psychiatrist, Lisa… I can take care of myself."

Cuddy sighed in resignation before getting up and saying a short good bye before leaving Kris to her thoughts.

* * *

"What in the world is wrong with you, mate! Her mum just died and you go and throw a fly ball at her, knowing pretty well that she isn't in the state to take it! And if you 'didn't' know that she couldn't take it then you shouldn't be a damn doctor! Anyone can see that she's a mess and yet you seem to take it as your cue to go and torment her!" For once, Chase had bellowed at house, fury evident on his face. His Australian accent had been more noticeable throughout his speech, showing just how furious he was at the moment.

House was absolutely shocked. Not once had Chase ever blown up on anyone. He had always been the cool and level tempered one in the team. But it was obvious that House had struck an extremely sensitive nerve and had completely set off the Aussie.

"Wow… I didn't know you could get this angry!" House finally commented as he limped past Chase and headed to his chair.

"You continue tormenting, Kris and you'll just see how angry I can be." With that said, Chase furiously stormed out of the conference room clearly heading for his fiancé's office.

Chase soon enough found Kris on the fire escape of her office. She was sitting on the highest step of the landing, staring at the city beneath them. The concerned Aussie took a deep sigh before joining her. That's when he noticed that she was holding a cigarette stick in one hand, a half empty pack and a lighter beside her.

He picked up the half empty pack. "Capri? I thought you quit smoking this junk…"

"I don't need this now, Robert." Kris inhaled deeply from her stick before letting out a cloud of smoke. Chase was now sure that something was incredibly wrong… the last time she had smoked this way had been when she was at the pit of despair. Her depression had been severe and it took him almost 3 months to put her back together.

"I'm just worried about you…" he replied softly, blue orbs penetrating green pools of hidden sorrow. Kris let out a small sigh before putting out her cigarette and flicking it away from her. Chase gave her a small smile before pocketing her pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she buried her face against his chest. Kris had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. Chase, in reply, wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him before leaning her forehead on his. They stayed in this position for almost half an hour simply enjoying the warmth of the other.

"Robert…" Kris finally whispered, her eyes remaining closed.

"Yes, love?" Chase answered as his eyes fluttered opened taking in every detail of her face.

"I love you…"


	4. Slash and Burn

A month had passed since the death of Kris' mother and the funeral had come and gone. A smile had permanently glued itself upon Kris' face but all who knew her personally knew that it was simply a cover up for what she truly felt. There were times when Chase caught her staring blankly, pain evident in her eyes.

It was the middle of the night and Chase had been lightly slumbering when the sound of running water and the clatter of a dropped object woke him up. He opened his eyes wearily and turned to his side to find Kris gone. With a small groan, he sat up and headed towards the bathroom. What was she doing in there? He knocked lightly on the door and called her name softly. The Aussie received no reply and so he gently opened the unlocked door. The sight before him completely shocked him.

Kris sat huddled on the corner of the shower, her ribs and spinal cord transparent through her wet tank top. The shower head was open, soaking her to the bone as the water mingled with the blood on her arm. A sharp kitchen knife lay beside her, covered in blood.

Chase finally managed to get a grip on himself and immediately closed the shower before rushing to Kris' side. Deep cuts covered her wrist, blood continuously pouring from it. He wrapped his arms around her unconscious form and carried her, feeling her tremble underneath the thin fabric.

"Oh God… why'd you do this?" He whispered as he laid her on their bed and wrapped a towel around her wrist, applying pressure to decrease the loss of blood. He reached for his phone with one hand and immediately dialed Cuddy's number.

"Chase, what is it? It's the-"

He cut her off. "I need a private ambulance, Lisa. Kris cut herself and she's losing a lot of blood."

"I'm on it." With that said Cuddy hung up and Chase did the same.

"Stay with me, love. Please…" Tears filled Chase's eyes as Kris remained unresponsive.

* * *

"She lost a lot of blood, Chase… we almost lost her." Cuddy sat beside a desolate Chase, placing a somewhat comforting hand on his arm.

"Can I see her?" Chase whispered, not looking up to meet Cuddy's sympathetic eyes.

"Go ahead." Cuddy could only watch as Chase slowly got up and entered Kris' private hospital room.

"Why would you do this to yourself, love? Why can't you just talk to me." He knew she couldn't hear him for she was fast asleep, but he couldn't help but say those words. Chase tiredly plopped onto the chair by her bed and took her hand, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't think you realize how much you mean to your family and your friends… how much you mean to me. You have to get better, Kris… Please… I need you…"

* * *

So, the hot fiancé had tried to kill herself. House leaned back into the comforts of his office chair before taking a sip from his cup of coffee. He couldn't help but be worried about his little wombat. He of course knew of Chase's past; how he had been taking anti depressants since he was 13 and how he had stopped taking them when he met Kris. Perhaps Kris had been his cure. He had to admit that Chase had been happier since he met Kris, but now that she was a mess, would Chase crumble as well?

With a sigh, Gregory House, got to his feet and headed towards the intensive unit, knowing that he would find his little duckling there. True enough, he found Chase sitting outside Kris' room with his face buried in his hands. "You okay?" House took a seat beside his intensivist, leaning his chin on the top of his hands and cane.

"What do you care?" Chase mumbled, not meeting House's penetrating eyes.

"I care because you stopped taking your pills when you got jiggy with your fiancé and without her I don't think you can quite manage."

"She's not gone. She's going to be fine."

"Oh that's right. Pardon me; I forgot that she tried to kill herself." Chase didn't reply. "Admit it Chase, you've been falling back into your depression since Kris' mom died. You have to start taking your pills again or else you'll do what she just did."

"Don't judge me like that, House!" Chase finally met House's gaze, pain and anger swimming in blue orbs. "I don't need your advice and I certainly don't need those pills." Chase knowing that it was the best way to get away from House, got to his feet and briskly walked away,

He was right of course and House could only watch as Chase walked away. This wasn't good… this wasn't good at all. A sigh escaped his chapped lips and he soon found himself forming a plan to manipulate his little wombat into taking his happy pills.

* * *

A small groan escaped Kris' lips as her eyes fluttered open. She had no idea where she was but the familiar beeping of the heart monitor brought her to the conclusion that she was at the hospital thanks to Chase. She closed her eyes once more as the familiar wave of sorrow washed over her. However… no tears found their way down her pale face. She hadn't even cried at the funeral… Crying was for the weak… and she refused to be such… 


	5. Confrontations

"How are you holding up, Kris." Dr. Cuddy entered Kris' room and took a seat by her bedside, a clipboard in hand.

"I'm okay." A fake smile found its way across her face as she sat up against the soft white pillows.

"Then why'd you do it?"

Kris fiddled with the IV on her arm before letting out a small sigh. "It was an accident."

"And how did this 'accident' happen?" Cuddy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Kris' pathetic excuse before continuing. "You have to talk to me, Kris. You can't just keep on going on this way."

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"At least tell me why you've dropped more than 10 pounds in a month and are now at a malnourished weight of a 105when you're 5'5."

"I haven't been hungry and I've been busy with work."

"Then you better start gaining because you're not going to be attending work until I deem you fit."

"What! You can't be serious!" Anger immediately flashed in Kris' eyes as she clenched her fists. "My patients need me, Lisa!"

"Chase needs you! He's your fiancé and it's killing him that you won't let him help you! If you don't feel the need to get better then at least do it for Robert. He loves you, Kristianne… don't let him down." With that said Cuddy stalked out of the room only to bump into House. "Play nice, House."

"Don't I always?" House then entered Kris' room, plopping onto the chair that Cuddy had sat on. "Hello, Mrs. Chase. Nice to see you again, and under such wonderful circumstances too."

"What do you want, House…" Kris no longer bothered to place her façade back on as she let out a tired sigh.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to Chase?"

"Lisa gave me a faint idea…"

"What is wrong with you! You're a damn shrink, shouldn't you see the signs! Oh wait… you're too damn selfish to notice."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's depressed again, Kris… and he won't take his happy pills because he refuses to accept the fact that you're no longer his cure."

"Has he been secluding himself?" Kris immediately snapped into her Psychiatrist sub-conscious.

"For two weeks."

"Why am I even listening to you?"

"Because you love him and you'll do whatever it takes to help him even if that means associating with a grumpy yet dashing man such as myself."

Kris sat in silence for a few minutes before looking up to meet House's gaze. "I need you to write me a prescription of Effexor and Prozac…"

"Chase doesn't take Effexor."

"They're not for him…"

* * *

"Here my little wombat, baby. Come to daddy. I promise I won't hurt you." House whistled as if calling a pet as he walked through the hospital halls. "Ah! There you are! You had daddy worried!" He entered the conference room, causing Chase to roll his eyes before taking a sip from his coffee.

"What do you want now." The tired looking Aussie put down his finished cup of coffee and sat back down in front of his Australian crossword.

"I brought you a little gift from you fiancé." House held up the bottle of Prozac, a sadistic grin upon his face.

"Leave me alone, House. I told you. I **don't **need those pills. I'm perfectly fine."

"Didn't you enter the seminary?"

"Your point is?"

"Good little Catholics shouldn't lie."

"I'm not lying!"

"Why so defensive? Tell me… how many times have you gone out, cracked jokes or made sarcastic comments since Kris' mom died? I know you've had the nightmares about your mother again. I know the look and you've certainly had it on your face for the past few weeks."

"I'm flattered. The great heartless Dr. House actually took some time to analyze his _inferiors_ thus wasting precious time which could have been spent _on himself_."

House flinched at his wombat's harsh words. They had certainly struck home but he refused to let it distract him from his main purpose. "I actually just don't want to go through the pain of finding a new fellow. Look… if you won't do this for yourself then at least do it for Kris."

"I can do it on my own, thanks." With that said, Chase strode out of the room, his fists clenched tightly.

* * *

**A/N:**_Thanks SOOO much for all the reviews you guys! Thanks to... sleepyheathen , Merlin71 , Firetop , Lady Anna , LoganLuver , and Allison Chase for reviewing the fourth chapter. Hugs to you all! Please review!_


	6. Manipulation at its finest

"Where's Robert?" Kris sat on the edge of her neat hospital bed, finally free of the tacky hospital gown and now dressed in a short white skirt, a baby blue halter top and a pair of white and blue Havaiannas.

Lisa let out a small sigh before answering. "We haven't seen him since House confronted him with the Prozac."

"Oh… I better get home." Kris fiddled a bit with the bandages covering her left wrist before standing up. They exchanged their good byes before Kris called for a taxi, heading back to the penthouse. They had bought the whole top floor of the condominium building and had yet to complete furnishing it. As of now the penthouse had been furnished with a guess room, a kitchen, a small entertainment room, a study and a library.

Kris finally reached the top and entered her key into the lock of the main door. Once she got in she placed her keys atop the bureau on the entrance hall and dropped her messenger bag on the carpeted floor. "Robert, I'm home."

Receiving no reply she headed to the terrace, knowing that she would find him there. True enough he sat on the beach chair, staring at the city beneath him. Kris let out a small sigh before popping a pill of Prozac into her mouth, storing it underneath her tongue. She didn't want to do it but House had convinced her that it was the only way.

"Hey, love. What are you thinking of?" She sat on his lap, straddling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing." He turned to face her before capturing her mouth in his. She pulled him closer, the kiss becoming more passionate before slipping the pill into his mouth.

Chase immediately tasted the pill but Kris left him no choice but to dry swallow it. Once the deed was done, Chase pulled away from her.

"What did you give me?" he hissed as he looked her in the eye. Kris let go of his neck and let out a small sigh before answering, "I'm sorry, Robert…"

"You took advantage of me! I trusted you and you did that to me!"

Kris immediately got off his lap and backed away from the seething Australian. "You needed to take the pill! House told me you wouldn't take it willingly! You left us no choice!"

"Don't you _dare_ act like you're better than me!"

"I'm not! I'm taking the pills too! You wanted me to let you help me and I did so why can't you let me help you!"

"Because I _don't _need help!" Chase snarled viciously before getting up and storming back into the Penthouse leaving Kris on the verge of unshed tears.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­"What in the world is your bloody problem!" Chase stormed into House's office furry evident on his face. The two other ducklings watched the scene in front of them unfold from their seats by the table. 

"My, you get angrier and angrier with each conversation that we have. It's quite… stimulating, I must say. There' just something so incredibly _sexy_ about seeing you **so **worked up." House couldn't help but tease Chase.

"You used her against me! What are you, the devil! You manipulated my _fiancé! _You actually convinced her to trick me into taking the pill!"

"Oh! So the 'make – out - with – Chase - and - slip - the – pill – into – his - mouth' plan actually worked! Damn! I've got to give her props for her splendid performance! She must be pretty skilled with her tongue to get it in your mouth."

"Is this all a game for you! Do you actually _enjoy _hurting the people who strive to please you!"

House dropped the sarcastic remarks and became more serious. "Listen to me, Chase. Kris is getting help, real help. She's taking pills all because she realized how much she needed to be strong for you; because she loves you more than anything in the world. As sappy as that sounds, it's true. So quit being so damn proud and take the pills already! What Kris did was something that you would have done if she were in your position. Admit it, Chase. **You need help**."

Chase simply spun on his heel and walked out of the conference room leaving the two other ducklings dumbfound. House, on the other hand, let out a small sigh and rubbed his temple with one hand. He quickly uncapped his bottle of Vicodin, popping a pill into his mouth. God… sometimes he began to wonder if Chase was really worth all the trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, ya'll! Hope you liked this Chap!_


	7. Enveloped by darkness

Maybe they were right… Maybe he was losing it. Chase tiredly ran a hand through his blonde locks, the bottle of Prozac sitting on the island of their kitchen. He let out a frustrated growl before slamming his fist onto the tiled wall behind him. Taking the pills meant admitting that he was weak, meant admitting that he couldn't take control of his life.

He just couldn't accept it… He didn't want to. He slid down the wall, falling onto the cool floor as he buried his face in his hands. A cool hand was soon placed on his shoulder, causing him too look up. Kris took his hand into hers, their fingers intertwining as she sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

Chase let out a small sigh before kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry too… I put you in that position and it was unfair of me to have put all the blame on you and House… I know you just wanted to help but I don't know if I can accept it."

"Robert… Please. You have to let us help you." She let go of his hand, instead holding his face in her thin hands, their eyes connecting. "I love you and I wish I could take away all of your pain but there's only so much I can do. You have to help yourself too, love…"

Chase didn't bother to reply and instead captured her lips in his. Kris wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as Chase got up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he laid her on the island top, reaching for the bottle of pills without breaking their kiss. He trust them into her hand, causing them to break the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

Chase simply kissed the top of her head softly. Kris then uncapped the bottle and placed one pill in her mouth before resuming their kiss.

* * *

Dalylight crept through the slits of the pale grey blinds and into the vast bedroom just as deep blue eyes flickered open. The young Australian let out a small moan as he turned to his side to see half of Kris' face illuminated by the sunlight. Her long lashes rested delicately on her pronounced cheek bones, her kissable lips formed in a small frown. He also couldn't help but notice the dried path of tears that ran down her face.

Robert Chase let out a small sigh as he sat up and burried his face in his hands. He had been feeling better since Kris had gotten him to take the pills but apparantly she wasn't doing so well. He slowly reached out his hand to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, slightly hesitating, afraid that he would awake her. He let his hand linger a little longer on the side of her face before placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Kris..." He then got up, getting ready to go to work, not noticing that his fiance's eyes had fluttered open. Kris simply watched as he entered the bathroom before sitting up. Her whole body screamed in protest, not having had any sleep. She felt stupid for having let a tear slide down her face the night before, and now all she wanted was to fall asleep.

With that thought in mind, she pulled open the bedside drawer and reached for the bottle of Effexor. She slowly uncapped it before popping two pills into her mouth and lying back down, waiting for sleep to overcome her. But it didn't come and so she popped a couple more in until she felt the world slide away, darkness enveloping her.


	8. My nervous break down

"I am **not** sending her to rehab!" evident anger laced Chase's words as his fists remained clenched at his side.

"She ODed on us, Chase! She needs _serious_ help!" Cuddy returned Chase's angry words, her intense glare matching up with furious Aussie's.

"You don't understand! I am not going to make her feel like I've abandoned her just because she's hit rock bottom! I am **not** going to send her there and make her feel so much more alone than she already feels!"

"You won't be abandoning her, Robert! You'll be helping her! She tried to kill herself, for God's sake!"

A weak voice soon interrupted their conversation. "I didn't try to kill myself." Kris' eyes had fluttered open half way through Chase and Cuddy's conversation and now she was trying to sit up.

Chase immediately rushed to her side, helping her prop herself against the soft white pillow. He also couldn't help but notice how her ghostly pale complexion almost blended in completely with the sheets. She seemed to be floating there, as if she didn't really exist.

"Then what did happen, Kris?" Lisa let out an exasperated sigh before taking a seat at the foot of the hospital bed while Chase occupied the chair by his fiancé's side.

"I just wanted to fall asleep… I wasn't thinking clearly… I'm sorry." Kris fiddled with the edge of the white blanket, her slender fingers smoothening out invisible creases. She couldn't seem to meet either of their gazes, her eyes glued to her hands.

"It's okay…" Chase gently took her hand into his, causing Kris to look up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm not sending you anywhere." He traced the outline of her face with his other hand before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Just then tears found their way past her prominent cheekbones and down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me and I just keep on hurting everyone." Kris finally let the tears fall as she closed her eyes, sobs echoing through the small hospital room.

"It's not your fault, Kris." Lisa tried to help as she placed a hand on the younger girl's leg. "We all hurt some way…"

"No! It's not okay! I hurt Robert, I hurt God, I hurt you, Lisa, I hurt my family… I killed my mom… I killed her… Oh God… I killed her." All the other words that followed no longer made sense as her body heaved with sobs. Chase could only hold her in his arms as she finally broke.

* * *

"How is she?" Cameron took a seat beside Chase, placing two cups of coffee down on the table of the conference room.

Chase let out a small sigh, running a hand through his hair before replying. "She's suffering from a nervous break down..." he then took a sip from the coffee Cameron made not ever caring that she had made it. He made a small face before putting the cup back down.

"So... is the wedding still pushing through?"

Chase immdiately stiffened, not looking up to meet her gaze. "I don't know anymore..."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey all you faithful readers and reviewers! I am SOOOO sorry for the LONG wait! I just got back from Europe and so I missed about two weeks worth of Junior Year class! I know this update is really short but I'm really trying to catch up with my school work and I have a couple of ballet shows coming up so I don't really have much time. Please bear with me!_


	9. A shadow of a smile

_"It's okay mom, I'll go ahead and carry the groceries." I took the grocery bags from my mom and headed towards the parking lot, looking both ways before crossing the street. I finally spotted my mom's sleek silver Jaguar and shifted the brown paper bags to my left arm so that I could unlock the trunk. Just as I got the trunk open a sharp scream caused me to look behind me._

_That scream, that familiar scream. There stood my mom in the middle of the road, her shoe stuck in one of the drainage grills. All I could hear was her screaming for me as the truck continued to speed towards her .I felt the bags fall from my arms and crash onto the gravel as the truck hit her head on._

Kris sat up gasping for breath as tears streamed down her pale face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she pulled her knees to her chest her pulse becoming erratic as she began to lapse into a full fledged panic attack. The heart monitor began beeping furiously alerting the nurses and doctors of her condition.

The door of her room soon enough swung open as Chase rushed to her side, flanked by a small group of nurses. "Kris, you have to calm down." He took her hand into his and started rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, desperately trying to calm her down.

Kris could only gasp desperately for air as her body heaved with sobs, her pulse still racing. "Take deep breaths, love; I don't want to have to sedate you. Please, just calm down for me." She gripped Chase's hand as she began to take deep breaths, her pulse beginning to fall into a steady pace. It took a full 5 minutes for her to finally calm down and Kris soon found herself in her fiancé's open arms, the nurses having left the couple alone.

"Why couldn't I save her? Why didn't I move? Why couldn't it have been me?" she whispered into his chest as he ran his hand through her hair. Chase let out a deep sigh and placed a kiss atop her head before speaking, "You couldn't save her because you were too far away. No one could have possibly saved her from that faith. You couldn't move because you panicked, you were suddenly presented with such a frightening and traumatizing situation. Anyone in your position would have reacted the same way. And it couldn't have been you because it wasn't your time to go." He then cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "God has a plan for you. He didn't take you away from the world because you still have so much to offer to everyone. You are an amazing woman, Kristianne Marie Haringfort and you have to learn how to see how beautiful you are."

The tears that had subsided along with her panic attack now filled her green orbs and found their way down her face. "I guess we betterfinishplanning the wedding then." She said softly as a shadow of a smile etched itself upon her face. Chase could only smile before kissing her.

* * *

"So I'm guessing that your lovely little fiancé has decided to push on with the wedding plans." House greeted his blond duckling as he hobbled into the conference room. The reason for House's unusual greeting was the sight of Chase surrounded by pictures of possible decoration for thereception area, guest lists and seating arrangements. Cameron was sitting to his right side helping him pick out the besttheme for their reception while Foreman simply watched on with amusement.

"Yes we are." Casually dressed in a short denim skirt, sandals and a baby blue tank top, Kris entered after House, a couple of folders in her arms. Foreman raised an eyebrow, noticeably checking her out.

"Oh my, don't tell me that you'll soon become a permanent visitor because I really don't know if I can contain my lust for you any longer, and apparently my black little duckling feels my pain." House commented as he plopped onto his comfortable chair.

"House…" Cameron warned as Chase immediately looked up and shot daggers to a sheepish Foreman. Kris, on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes before placing a chaste kiss on her jealous fiancé's cheek.

"Doesn't Uncle House get a kiss too?"

"No." Chase replied sharply as he possessively slid an arm around Kris' tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap before resting his chin on her shoulder. Kris let out a small laugh before their lips met causing Cameron to uncomfortably advert her eyes.

"Too much PDA, my little wombat, you might suck the life out of her."

Kris and Chase pulled away yet did not reply to the comment. "Have you told him?" Kris asked Chase instead as he wrapped his arms around her waist and linked fingers with her.

"No…"

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"We are here you know." Foreman interjected.

Chase and Kris exchanged a look before facing the other doctors. "House… I don't know if it's too much to ask but…" Chase trailed off in hesitation as he looked down. After a reassuring squeeze of the hand from his fiancé, he continued though his eyes never left the floor, "may you be present at the wedding in the position of my father?"


	10. Rejection

The silence that passed seemed to last forever as all eyes focused on House. A smirk finally crossed House's face as he looked up to meet Chase's gaze. "No."

The look of absolute rejection that flashed across the young Aussie's face was too much for the other ducklings to face. Chase quickly wiped the expression from his face, his eyes dropping to the ground again. "Sorry for even bothering to ask." He managed to whisper before gently pushing Kris off his lap and walking out of the room.

"You bloody ass! What in the world is your problem!" Rage filled every fiber of Kris' being as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Despite her petite form, she seemed to fill up the room with her anger as her eyes narrowed in extreme dislike.

"I don't have a problem. Oh… and my ass isn't bloody but thanks for checking me out, anyway." House winked at her, his chin propped atop the handle of his cane. Taking him by surprise, Kris kicked the cane from his grasp causing him to lurch forward.

"You are a miserable cripple and you'll probably stay that way till God finally takes pity on those around you and takes your life away. Just be thankful that God is good enough to give you people who care enough to make an effort to make you happy but don't go around and try to make them as miserable and pathetic as you are. You want to die old and alone? Fine, go ahead. Feel free to drug yourself to death but don't go bringing people down with you." With that said, Kris stormed out of the room leaving a heavy air of tension.

"My, wonder what's eating her. Do you think I can sue her for attacking cripple old me?"

"You can be a real bastard, House." Foreman shook his head before getting up to leave, Cameron following suite.

"Traitors!" House called out after them, desperately trying to mask the guilt and regret that was slowly beginning to creep into his system.

* * *

"Robert!" Kris ran after her fiancé's retreating figure, desperately trying to catch up with him. Chase abruptly stopped in his tracks his head bowed in despair.

"Rob, talk to me, please." Kris pleaded as she finally caught up with him gently brushing his blonde locks away from his face.

"There's nothing to talk about, Kris. I'm not good enough for him to accept such a position." Was Chase's stiff reply.

"That's not true! House is an ass, that's all there is to it."

"He may be one but it's true. I wasn't good enough for my real father, what makes it different this time around?"

"Your father loved you, Robert. He just never knew how to show it." Kris stepped closer to him, their bodies touching as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Yah… I'm sure he did." Chase pulled away from her touch and stepped away from her before turning his back and walking away. Kris could simply watch as his downtrodden form disappeared into the ICU.

"Damn you, House…"Kris whispered before she turned on her heel and headed towards the Hospital chapel. She headed towards the pew at the very front, genuflecting and going the sign of the cross as the chapel door shut gently behind her.

She fell on her knees, deep sorrow seeming to weigh her body down as she buried her face in her hands.

_I'm so sorry, mom. I never meant to kill you. Please forgive me and watch over Robert. He needs so much guidance right now and I just don't think that I can give him that. I'm just not strong enough… _

_Dear God, I know you're here that you hear me and that you see me. Please take care of Robert and help him love himself. Please help him realize that You have never abandoned him and that it was him who gave up on You. _

_And lastly… please forgive House. I guess he's just been hurt so many times in the past that he has tried to detach himself from all emotion not realizing how much his actions hurt others. _

As Kris stayed in silent prayer, a figure watched her from the chapel doors. How could it be that a person who has endured so much pain and who had almost given up on life itself still had so much faith on a Supreme Being that one could not see?

Dr. Gregory House let out a deep sigh before wobbling out of the chapel not quite understanding how one could have such faith in a God who let so much pain fill His people.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know, I know! It's not that long but I am really pressed for time now a days. I hope ya'll understand! I promise I'll try to make it up to you all who have remained faithful to this! Please review! Thank You!_


	11. Forgive me Father

**A/N: **_Yay! I'm finally updating!!! Thank you all so much for being patient with me!!!! Hope this chapter is up to par with your expectations for the story!!! Thanks in advance for R and R-ing! _

**

* * *

**

**'No.'** Why'd he say it? Why did he shoot down the one person closest to him as a son?

House wearily rested his forehead on the hard surface of his table as he pondered on what he had just done. Had he meant it? Of course not. Did he regret it? Yes… not that he'd ever admit it, but the guilt was beginning to consume him and if there was one thing Gregory House didn't feel, it was remorse.

So why was he now mopping within the confines of his glass office? Had Chase truly softened him up? Had having the young wombat around lowered the walls that surrounded his heart? Had he actually developed… _feelings_?

House shook his head, feigning disgust at the thought. Dr. House was an unfeeling bastard and that's the way he intended to keep it. Feeling made things worse, feeling made the pain magnify… it was better not to care. At least that way he didn't have to hurt… After all, where had feeling got him? To his addiction… that's where.

A heavy sigh escaped chapped lips as he lifted his head and propped his chin atop his arms. His penetrating blue eyes stared past the glass door to meet the mournful eyes of a certain young Aussie.

Chase simply shook his head and turned away from House's gaze before walking away. God, he felt pathetic. Maybe, House was right; maybe he was a pathetic lap dog.

With that last thought, Chase disappeared back into the ICU desperate to keep his mind off of things.

* * *

The sun slowly sank into the horizon as a heavy sigh escaped Kris' lips. The brunette sank onto the plush leather couch in their penthouse's living room as worry clouded her features. She hadn't caught a single glimpse of Chase since the confrontation earlier that day and that seriously worried her.

Truly anxious to know of her fiancé's well being, Kris reached for her cell phone and dialed Chase's number; he wasn't picking up. Kris bit her bottom lip before proceeding to dial Cuddy's number. "Hello?" Cuddy had picked up.

"Lisa… I need a favor." Kris stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"It's Chase… I haven't seen him since House refused Chase's proposal."

"What proposal?" an undertone of worry had now become apparent in Cuddy's voice.

Kris stopped her pacing as her eyes shut close and sadness filled her face. "He asked House to take his father's place in the wedding…"

"Oh no…" Kris kept her silence and so Cuddy continued. "What's the favor? Do you want me to find him and have him come home?"

"Yes, please. I just need to know he's okay." Kris' eyes fluttered open as she fell back wearily onto the couch. She pressed a hand to her temple, massaging it slowly as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Kris? Are you still there?"

"Uh, yah. I'm here. Just… please let me know once you've found him."

"Kris… is there something wrong? You don't sound so good?"

"… I'm okay. Please just find him from me… I need to know he's okay."

"Are you sure you're okay, Kris? Do you want me to send someone over to keep you company first?"

"No, it's alright, Thank you again, Lisa." With that Kris snapped her flip phone off and carelessly threw it onto the couch. Just then, a loud bang sent Kris to her feet. Hoping it was Chase, she rushed to the door.

However, it was not who she expected.

"House?" Kris coolly raised an eyebrow as she casually leaned against the doorway and tried not to make it obvious that she was feeling quite light headed.

A heavy sigh escaped House's lips before he shook his head and wobbled past Kris. He led himself to the living room and sank onto the couch that Kris had been sitting in previously. Kris followed, making sure to keep close to the walls in case she needed support.

"What is it, House? Last I remember you wanted nothing to do with Chase and myself."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself!" House snapped irritably before looking down. "I'm sorry."

What? Kris couldn't believe her ears. Yet, there sat House sincere regret and remorse swimming in his deep blue eyes.

"Sorry won't change anything, House." Kris replied, a hint of sternness in her voice.

"Seriously! What do you want me to do?! Get on one knee and beg you to forgive me for my sins?! Well then, forgive me sister for I have sinned against someone who I have always loved as a son" There! He had said it. House hung his head in despair and fiddled with his cane. "I don't know what you want me to do, Kris… I really don't."

"You can start by telling him yourself." House's head shot up at the sound of the new voice before he looked behind him. It was Chase.


End file.
